Meeting Lord Cutler Beckett/The Key
Here's how 'Meeting Lord Cutler Beckett and The Key '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Starlight: Will, why is this happening? Will: I don't know. (to Elizabeth Swann) You look beautiful. Elizabeth: I think it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding. Eames: Thank goodness you're here, Starlight. Starlight: Eames, what's going on? Eames: I think we have a problem. Twilight: Excuse me, sir. Lord Cutler Beckett: his cloak Starlight Glimmer and Twilight Sparkle, it's been too long. Starlight: (gasps) Commodore Beckett? Lord Cutler Beckett: It's Lord now, actually. Starlight: It is? Twilight: Lord or not, former commodore, I'm not sure you have any authority or any reason to arrest this man! Lord Cutler Beckett: In fact, I do. But first, I want you to meet some friends of mine. Mr. Mercer. Mercer snaps his fingers, Starscream and Drago Bludvist arrive Twilight: (gasps) What are you 2 doing here? Starscream: Lord Beckett sent for us. Starlight: And uh... Lord Cutler Beckett: Of course, my dear. Mr. Bludvist. Drago: The warrant is for the arrest of 1 William Turner. Twilight Velvet: Isn't this warrant for Elizabeth Swann? Starlight: What?! Lord Cutler Beckett: Oh, is it? That's annoying. Our mistake. Drago: Arrest her! Elizabeth: On what charges? Will: No! Starscream: Here is the one for William Turner. And Lord Beckett has another one for a Mr. James Norrington, Is he present? Elizabeth: Where are the charges? Starlight: He resigned his commission 10 months ago. Lord Cutler Beckett: I don't believe that was the answer to the question one of my colleagues asked. Starscream: He is correct. Will: Commander Starscream, Lord Beckett, and Captain Bludvist, in the category of questions not answers... Twilight: Tell us what they're charged with. Drago: My thoughts exactly. The charge is "conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire, and condemned to death." Starscream: For which the punishment, regrettably... Starscream, Drago, and Lord Cutler Beckett: together Is also death. Drago: Do you remember a certain pirate named Mac Grimborn? Starlight: Captain Mac Grimborn. Lord Cutler Beckett: Captain Mac Grimborn. Yes, I thought you might. Snotlout: That's why he's out there sinking your ships. Drago: Clever boy. [At the ''Black Pearl] Starlight: Jack! Ugh, not quite according to plan. Captain Jack Sparrow: Complications arose, issued, were overcome. Trixie: Did you get what you went in for? Mr. Gibbs: Cap'n, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something more.... Mac Grimborn: Shiny? Mr. Gibbs: Aye, shiny, with the Isla de Murta going all per-shaped, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it. Rainbow: Not to mention the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic. Marty: And the hurricane. Pirates: Aye. Rarity: Well, we did do a speck of honest pirating. Gamora: Shiny? Kraglin: Aye, shiny. Thorax: 'Cause Ocellus and Discord were there and they helped lift the curse for all eternity. Cotton's Parrot: (squawks) Go, Discord. Uglyghost: Go, Ocellus! Yahoo! Trixie: So, what's under that piece of cloth there? Starlight: Allow me. It's a drawling. Of a key? looks at the drawing of the key Ocellus: I've never seen a drawing of a key before. Smolder: Uh, what do keys do, exactly? Headbanded Pirate: Keys...unlock things? Silverstream: (gasps) And whatever this key unlocks inside, there's something valuable. So we're setting out to find out to find whatever this key unlocks! Stygian: No. If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. Fizzlepop: Stygian's right. So what reason do we have to find that needs to unlock, which we don't have, reassuring that they key unlocks? Sandbar: So, we go after this key? Wonk: You're not making any sense at all. Star Swirl: Any more questions? Yona: Um, we have heading? Mac Grimborn: Ah, a heading. his compass to Ocellus Ocellus: Let's sail in...a general....That way direction. Mac back his compass Ember: Wow. Ocellus has been acting odder than usual. Thorax: Well, something's got Ocellus vexed. Pharynx: And what bodes ill for Ocellus bodes ill for us all. Category:Scenes Category:Mac Prime Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers